


Southern Comfort

by hybryd0



Series: Southern Comfort [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine and Sam are dating but don’t want anyone to know yet. Nobody suspects a thing until one of their infamous New Directions drunk off their asses parties where Sam just can’t get over how much he loves his boyfriend, and how hot he is, and how amazing their sex life is. I want Blaine to be relatively sober and highly embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

It took two mistakes, one that very nearly could have been a horrible one, before Blaine realized that alcohol was so not his friend. As such, he and alcohol have seen very little of each other since Scandals, and so that left him to be one of the only sober people at the annual New Directions Trainwreck Party Extravaganza (the others being Joe and, surprisingly, Jake--both designated drivers for the partiers). He was actually getting a kick out of watching the other teens getting progressively more wasted and considerably less inhibited.

The girls were dancing to the music that was pounding, laughing and having a good time while the guys were, unsurprisingly really, talking about sex. Blaine, Joe, and Jake were staying out of it for their various reasons, but Sam was having a great time talking about how he could use his moves from his stripping days to really please his partner. Blaine was only barely paying attention until Sam suddenly, and a little louder than necessary, changed his point of discussion.

“No, y’know what’s really good? Findin’ someone who’ll let you fuck ‘em in the ass.”

Blaine choked a little bit on his coke, but thankfully that went mostly unnoticed as all the guys seemed to zero in on exactly what Sam was saying. While Sam wasn’t a prude in any way he also wasn’t usually so vulgar. Blaine was considering that maybe Sam was at the limit of how much he should drink. Apparently the Southern Comfort made Sam a little too comfortable.

“No man, I’m tellin’ you,” Sam went on at Ryder’s incredulous look. “It’s so much tighter and like, it’s so good. And like, doin’ the prep is so hot ‘cause you can like feel them squeezin’ ‘round your fingers and think about that bein’ your dick in a minute.”

Blaine wanted to leap across the distance and slap a hand over Sam’s mouth before-

“And if you can find a guy with good muscle control, that shits that best.”

Unfortunately, Joe and Jake were both completely sober while Ryder and Artie were not drunk enough to miss that. Blaine wanted to crawl into a hole when Sam’s eyes flicked to him and yeah, no one missed that either. He and Sam had been in a secret relationship for months and had intended it to stay that way for even longer. It seemed that alcohol had other ideas.

“Wait, you and Blaine?” Artie asked, eyes as wide as saucers.  
“Dude, you’re gay?” Ryder asked at the same time.

“Yes me an’ B--oh hey, that rhymes--and no, I’m bi,” Sam answered. He seemed to completely over the fact that he’d revealed their relationship to all the guys. “So, like I was sayin--”

“Oh no you’re not,” Blaine said and did what he wished he would have done sooner and slapped a hand over Sam’s mouth. “I think you’ve said quite enough.”

“Uh oh, someone’s in trouble,” Ryder slurred and for whatever reason he and Jake shared a fist bump. Sam tried to say something behind Blaine’s hand. He then huffed in annoyance and licked Blaine’s hand, and not in a pleasing way. Blaine jerked his hand away on instinct.

“Tha’s okay, I’ll blow him later and everyone’ll be happy.”

“Sam!”


End file.
